


This Isn't Goodbye....I promise

by GoldenFireStar



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: I'm sorry readers.





	This Isn't Goodbye....I promise

Hi everyone,

This is not a new work. This an apology. I have to go on an indefinite hiatus for WYBMS and all of my other stories. I have been diagnosed with ADD for a year now and I thought that I could handle my time well. This is sadly not the case. So seeing as how I am going of to college soon I decided to get my sh*t together before I can update again. I will try to stay off the site as much as possible.

To [22_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti) I would like to thank you for agreeing to be my beta, and I am so sorry that you had to find out about my hiatus like this. You are a great person for agreeing to work with me, and I hope that someday in the future we will get the chance to actually work together.

I am so so sorry that I let you guys down.

Please, if any of you who read this and might think that you have a mental disability or know that you do and are having trouble dealing with it, reach out. There is hope, and I know that it takes courage to reach out for help, and you are no lesser for it. You are also no lesser if you need to take time before you can reach out.

Stay happy, stay cool.

_ **GFS** _


End file.
